


Clemency

by ragnarok89



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet Ending, Camelot, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Gender Roles, Heavy Angst, Kings & Queens, Mutually Unrequited, Mythology References, No Dialogue, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Series, Route: Fate (Fate/stay night), Self-Destruction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. All that was left to do was to stem the flow of blood.





	Clemency

Arturia didn't know why she thought herself as a King. First and foremost, it was her duty. It was her duty to seal her own heart away, to never know what it meant to feel anything for another. She was the King. She had to be such. She was, and she had, to discard her humanity. To fulfill what it meant to be a true ruler, for her people, that was what she was foretold to be. It was destiny, a blessing, a curse. It was what she had to bear.

Nevertheless, she found herself with many unanswered questions left in her mind at night. These were the what-ifs, the riddles of "what does it meant to be a monarch". What it meant to Guinevere, her beloved, was what she had to keep in mind, night and day. Arturia had chased the stars across her queen's skin, tasting sweetness and light, but what she felt before long became poison and despair.

Arturia was drawn to Guinevere. The little time they had spent together, ever since she became King, wasn't enough. Guinevere was expected to be her betrothed, and, though their hearts were never truly aligned, it was what was best for the kingdom. Even when their lips met in a kiss, when they shared warmth with the other, they still were far away from the Earth upon which they stood.

Guinevere gave Arturia unspoken promises, conveying her thoughts and knowing glances. Arturia held herself together, took one step at a time. She was the King, she had to keep herself in check. When she was bridled, there was no room for her heart to twist itself into the deep dark blue that she could never escape from. While Guinevere loved another, all that was left to do was to stem the flow of blood, to let all go. Arturia could only do that much for her, when she could not give her heart fully.

Before letting her go, Arturia could only turn and press the gentlest kiss against her fair queen's lips. It was the only clemency she could give to her until she silently prayed for would go unfulfilled; all before heaven could turn into hell.


End file.
